Transfigure My Broken Heart
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley begin a relationship that only one of them thinks is built to last. But will it?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, Truth or Dare, and First Aid assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo, and Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Chewbacca Fur (Season) Winter**

**Build-A-Bear - Give your bear a voice (trait) loyal**

**Games Night - Truth (Trope) Unrequited Love**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Red Oak wood (pairing) Ron/Pansy, Veela hair cored (trait) tempramental**

**Truth or Dare - dare: Write a fic using the following prompts: newspaper, Transfiguration, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."**

**First Aid assignment - Task 5 aspirin for a heart attack: Write about a broken heart.**

**Fall Bingo - 5B school, word count is 1,197**

**Shipping War - Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson, Fall Medium 2 List Pie/Tart, Word count is 1,197**

**Warning for cheating on a significant other. I hope you all enjoy Transfigure My Broken Heart.**

It was winter when Pansy Parkinson had decided that enough was enough where Draco Malfoy was concerned. She'd tried enough times to get him to notice her and he'd given her all indications that he hadn't.

"Are you even paying attention, Pans?" her current boyfriend, shocker of all shockers, Ron Weasley asked waving a hand in front of her face. He had followed her line of sight and his face looked like a thunder cloud had come over it. "You're staring at Draco again."

"I'm sorry," Pansy sighed. "I...I really don't know why I bother looking over there. I'm really sorry, baby." She was after all a loyal girlfriend if nothing else. She was hoping that Draco would see that and maybe he'd think enough of her to try and steal her away from Ron.

Ron gave a short nod as he picked up the Daily Prophet and began to pretend to read. Not that he was interested in the newspaper. He was secretly watching Hermione who sat across the way with Draco Malfoy. That was how he realized that Pansy had been watching Draco. He was definitely sure that she wasn't watching Hermione. He looked over as Pansy glumly picked at her piece of apple tart. He felt sorry about what he was doing. He knew that Pansy had some sort of self esteem thing going on but he also knew that he was in love with Hermione. He'd only agreed to date Pansy because she couldn't be serious about being in love with him. Everyone knew she had eyes for Draco only.

"Do you want to do something after Tranfiguration today?" Pansy's voice breaks the silence that has fallen over them. She has to break the silence or she will go crazy. She cares for Draco but she also has started to fall in love with Ron too. He was so kind and caring to his friends and family. Even to her.

"I'm doing something with Harry and Hermione," he said shortly not bothering to drop the deception of reading the newspaper in front of him.

"They can come too," she told him hoping that would change his mind, all the while knowing that it wouldn't.

"Pansy, just stop," Ron snapped gathering his bag and flinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you in Transfiguration."

Pansy felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him storm across the Great Hall. She doesn't understand why she cares so much. She doesn't really have anything invested in this relationship. After all it began as a way to make Draco jealous of her, and make him want her more. If that was the case then why did it hurt that Ron was being so temperamental with her? She walked across the snowy courtyard on her way to the Transfiguration classroom.

That's when it happened. That's when Ron Weasley, the boy who seemed like he'd make a loyal boyfriend, broke Pansy's heart. She heard them before she saw them. Hermione giggling and Ron's laughter following after.

"You like that, huh?" Ron asked as Pansy rounding the corner.

Pansy stopped short seeing Ron pinning Hermione Granger against the wall outside the castle hands up her shirt. She blinked a couple of times hoping she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. But no there they were stuck in her line of sight in the same position she'd found them in looking like deer stuck in headlights.

"Pansy," Hermione said pushing Ron's hands away and going to move towards Pansy, "it's not what you…."

"Pansy," Ron's voice sounded quiet like he hadn't thought she'd be here. Like he hadn't thought she'd be walking to Transfiguration alone because of him. He looked between Pansy and Hermione not knowing what to do about the situation.

Pansy shook her head trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. _I'm not invested in this relationship, _she thought as she caught the look in Ron's eyes, like he was sorry he was caught but not for doing it in the first place. _I'm not invested in this relationship. I'm not…_ But the more she thought about the more upset she got.

Hermione went to put her hand on Pansy arm. She hadn't meant to allow Ron to pull her in like that. She'd only been there to look over Ron's Tranfiguration homework and that was all.

Pansy slapped Hermione's hand away from her. "Don't pretend like you care about my feelings, Granger," she snapped. "It's not like you pushed him away or anything." And like the floodgates opened and all the tears she'd saved up came flooding down Pansy's face. She gave a teary glare to her boyfriend and Hermione as she ran past them towards the Tranfiguration classroom. She'd get through the next few hours and then figure out what to do about this situation.

"Daphne," Pansy called out to her friend waving the blonde girl over, "sit with me today." She pulled a chair out for her friend watching as Ron looked at her sadly. They usually sat together in Transfiguration.

"Aren't you going to sit with Ron, Pans?" Daphne asked as she sat down next to the dark-haired girl who looked like she'd been crying.

"Ron did something very unforgivable," Pansy sniffled as she watched Ron move off to sit with Harry. She figured he'd go and sit with Hermione so they could have a nice snog during class too.

"Nothing is too unforgivable, Pans. What did he do?"

"He went ahead a snogged Hermione Granger outside of the classroom a few minutes ago. That's what he did."

Ron, who'd apparently been listening in the conversation between the two girls, stood and whirled on Pansy. He looked on the verge of tears himself. "I didn't do it hurt you, you know?" Ron said causing every eye in the class to turn towards them.

"I don't care why you did it. You're not the one that no one wants to attach themselves too. You've got Harry, and Hermione, and lot of other friends. And you could probably have any girl you want in this school. What do I have, Ron?"

"I...I...I don't know," Ron stuttered having never thought of Pansy as needing anyone. She seemed like someone who was used to taking care of themselves.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Pansy stood up folding her arms over chest. She walked went to walk past Ron to get to Professor McGongall's desk.

"Understand what?"

"How feels to break your heart over someone who is only loyal to themselves." With that said she got permission from McGongall to leave class. She needed to be alone right now and deal with her feelings. She'd needed away from Ron for a while that was for sure. She needed to mend her broken heart.

**I hope you all enjoyed Transfigure My Broken Heart as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
